corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sachiko Shinozaki/Gallery
See also: Sachiko Shinozaki. Gallery CORPSE-PARTY Tumblr mbm05gU2cp1rdu9woo1 250.gif|Animated Sachiko. Corpse Party -Rebuilt-'' Rebuilt Sachiko.jpg|Sachiko's strongest form in battle. Sachiko's original sprite.png|Sachiko. ''Corpse Party BloodCovered Sachiko emotions.png|Sachiko's character emotion chart Cover_6.PNG|Sachiko on Corpse Party BloodCovered 5 cover Tumblr me55bsrH431rdu9woo1 250.gif|Animated Sachiko stabbing with her scissors. Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) SachikoFull.png|Sachiko's full profile Sachichartt.png|Sachiko's character emotion chart Sachiko's Sprites.png|Sachiko's sprites CPBC.jpg|Promotional art of Sachiko smiling. Catalog12_03.jpg|Sachiko's profile. Sachiko sitting in the corner.png|Sachiko's first appearance Ayumi-Yuki.jpg|Sachiko lying down next to Ayumi Shinozaki. Sachi's-killing.jpg|Sachiko looking down. LikeableSachiSmile.jpg|Sachiko's eyes widen. ImmagineSachi.jpg|Sachiko raising scissors. Bloody sachiko.jpg|Sachiko committing murder Immagine1.png|Sachiko being lifted by Takamine Yanagihori. Yoshie and Sachiko.png|Unused CG of Sachiko and Yoshie Shinozaki. Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) Blood Covered Vol 10 Alt.jpg|Sachiko, Ayumi Shinozaki and Naomi Nakashima on BloodCovered 10 alternative cover Untitled.png|Newspaper article showing Sachiko. Tumblr mjh1u3PlUm1s4wym6o1 1280.jpg|Yuuya Kizami stabbing Sachiko in the forehead. 8aa787cf.jpg|Sachiko hovering over Yuka Mochida. Ghosts.JPG|Sachiko playing with a corpse with the other children spirits. 15c71c04.jpg|Ayumi near Sachiko's corpse. WhiteSachi100.png|White Sachiko hugging her mother. Sachiko-seiko-naomi-cat-plush.jpg|Sachiko appears before Naomi and Seiko Shinohara Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Screenshot_0027.jpeg|Sachiko mocked Naomi. SachikoChapter4.PNG|Sachiko in the studio Sachiko,_Seiji_and_Yoshie,_without_scribbles.jpg|Sachiko with her parents. Sachiko,_Seiji_and_Yoshie.jpeg|Sachiko with her parents, her father's face scribbled out. Sachiko giggling at Morishige.jpg|Sachiko grabbing Sakutaro Morishige's wrists Sachiko diguised as Mitsuki.jpg|Sachiko disguised as Mitsuki Yamamoto images (5).jpg|Sachiko licking blood Sachiko-chapter-one-screenshot.jpg|Sachiko laughing at Naomi Sachiko-again.jpg|Sachiko laughing maniacally screenshot_1.jpeg|Sachiko picking up the strange fluid that got out of Naomi ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) Sachicover10.jpg|Sachiko on the cover for Chapter 10 Tumblr mz212t0EaI1t4x3cao1 1280-1-.jpg|Sachiko and Yuka on the cover of chapter 21 along with Yoshikazu Yanagihori in the background Sachiko-chocolate.jpg|Sachiko eating Sayaka Ooue's chocolate ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U SachiFull.png|Sachiko's full profile Sachiko.jpg|Background of Sachiko. Sachiko_translated.jpg|Sachiko's personal data. Sachiko's two sides.jpg|The cover of the Standard Edition version of Corpse Party 2U. 2U.jpg|Promotional art with Sachiko slicing her cake. Full_(1).jpg|Beta screenshot of Sachiko. Sachiko Shinozaki.jpg|Sachiko in The Phantom of Tenjin. Tumblr mbu3wsx2FW1r15w9ao2 500.jpg|Sachiko with Naomi in Aluminum Chef. Screenshot_0012.jpeg|Sachiko fawning over Yuuya. PaSU7hDiu-k.jpg|Sachiko with her mother in Today's the Day, Farewell. Screenshot 0006.jpeg|Sachiko wearing her Calavera Necklace shocked. Tumblr mbu3wsx2FW1r15w9ao4 500.jpg|Sachiko wearing her Calavera Necklace crying. 6cAbsC04IZQ.jpg|Sachiko joining the others at the pool. Tumblr mbki5mNeSo1ry5zgho1 1280.png|Sachiko having fun at the pool. Screenshot_0014.jpeg|Sachiko in Those Were Our Graves. Screenshot 0011.jpeg|Sachiko in Those Were Our Graves. Screenshot 0009.jpeg|Sachiko in Those Were Our Graves. 07-05-2012_corpse-party-2u_screen03.jpg|Azusa Takai and Ran Kobayashi attempting to purify Sachiko. snap014.jpg|Sachiko sitting in Yoshikazu's hands. sachi-wrong-end-2u.jpg|Sachiko as seen in the 2U bad end screen Sachi-wrong-end-2u-file-2.jpeg|Same, but with Sachiko crying 2U-Sachiko-Morishige-Mayu.png|Sachiko, Mayu Suzumoto, and Morishige in a play sachiko3_a1.png|Sachiko dressed up in a Kisaragi Academy Senior High female uniform sachiko2_a1.png|Swimsuit Sachiko Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U ''(Manga) 2UmangaCover1.png|Sachiko on Volume 1 cover SachikoLoveGame(NewManga).jpg|Sachiko being carried by Satoshi Mochida 2U_Manga.png|Sachiko hugging Satoshi. Seiko-naomi-sachiko.jpg 33234_635070561470000845.jpg ''Corpse Party; Musume (Manga) SachikomUsume.PNG|Sachiko in Corpse Party; Musume. WhiteSachi101.PNG|White Sachiko. WhiteSachi102.PNG|Sachiko when she was a student. Sachiko-disguised.jpg|Sachiko pretending to be Yuika Sachiko-musume-screenshot.jpg Sachiko-musume-cover.jpg|Sachiko on the cover of volume 9 Miyu-x-sachiko.jpg|White Sachiko notices Miyu Shinohara Miyu-and-white-sachiko.jpg|Same, but with Miyu winking Corpse Party Coupling X Anthology 01.JPG|Sachiko on the cover of the Corpse Party Coupling X Anthology. Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse Party MagiCu4KomaCorpseParty.png|Sachiko on the cover of Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse Party. Corpse Party: Missing Footage Missing_Footage.jpg|Sachiko on the cover of Corpse Party: Missing Footage. Capture 453.PNG|Sachiko tied up in the basement. Capture 684.PNG|Sachiko sitting atop Heavenly Host Elementary School's rooftop. ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' NaomiTS7.PNG|Sachiko behind Naomi whitesachiko.jpg|White Sachiko asking where her mommy is ScissorStab.gif|Sachiko stabbing Ayumi with scissors tumblr_msogyi0vnp1ricgg0o1_500.gif|White Sachiko crying Category:Gallery